


the crystal clear clouds look like murder tonight

by sleepynayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confusing, F/F, Jitzu, Vague, a lil steamy ;), a little philosophical?, if i continued this it'd turn into really twisted smut, the beginning of smut, y'all have to infer what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: to jihyo, the clouds were oddly crystal clear, and tinted with the color of murder.





	the crystal clear clouds look like murder tonight

**Author's Note:**

> short note.
> 
> this story had originally been 2yeon. if i end up writing this the way it's supposed to, i will post a separate, LONGER, 2yeon fic.
> 
> this can be considered the very first draft of just one event that happens in the full 2yeon fic.

"there's something wrong today, isn't there?"

 

jihyo turns her head to meet tzuyu's eyes, which are glittering with a strange intensity, the sheer darkness of them piercing through her. tzuyu's snow white hospital robe, loose on her shoulders and baggy around her chest, flutters in the quiet, cool night breeze.

 

tzuyu's eyes remind jihyo of the stars above them; grains of salt scattered across a black table.

 

"there's nothing wrong." that is a lie, as jihyo knows all too well. she recalls cluttered desks, cardboard boxes littering the floor, and moldy windows. she recalls the taste of bile, the sickly sweet smell of fragrant oranges mixed with the stench of blood, and the screams of horror.

 

she recalls crystal clear clouds, the plain blue sky shining through them, and the odd maroon tint to them, as if they had been dipped in blood then laid out to dry.

 

tzuyu's stare is piercing through her soul. jihyo can feel it.

 

"something is wrong," tzuyu declares.

 

her gown is slipping off her shoulders, revealing perfect tanned, smooth skin. jihyo resists the urge to caress those shoulders.

 

she doesn't say anything.

 

tzuyu's tone softens, downgrading from a monotone to a gentle warmth. "jihyo, i've known you for 7 years. don't hide anything from me. just because i'm in the...hospital doesn't mean anything."

 

 _it's not a hospital!_ jihyo cries silently, her eyes trained on tzuyu's gown slowly revealing every inch of her skin. 

 

jihyo's eyes are thirsty for more.

 

she wants to slap herself.

 

_how can you act so calm, when it's not just an ordinary hospital?_

 

tzuyu tips her head back, her long brown hair flowing behind her, like a steady stream of soft water, bubbling with happiness. "the moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

 

the moon, in fact, is not shining. though there is a plasma-like halo surrounding the maroon-tinted crystal clear clouds.

 

jihyo gets what tzuyu is saying, though. her breath catches in her throat.

 

_so soon..._

 

tzuyu's hand crawls through the dewy grass, and clasps onto jihyo's. her hand is warm and wet from moisture and the damp dirt. "you know, right?"

 

jihyo wants to hear tzuyu say it. to let her forget, to let them forget. she grips onto tzuyu's hand, tight. "no, i don't know."

 

tzuyu's breath is coming out in little puffs of crystal clear fog, crystal clear like the clouds.

 

(if jihyo looks closely, she swears she can see a maroon tint to the puffs of air.)

 

she wants to press her lips against tzuyu's soft, pink, pouty ones, and inhale the crystal clear puffs of fog that look like murder tonight.

 

she wants to believe that she is inhaling the crystal clear clouds that look like murder tonight.

 

so she kisses tzuyu, one of her hands entwined in tzuyu's hand and the other on tzuyu's bare shoulder. her shoulder is ice cold, yet with jihyo's touch, it seems to thaw. heat blooms all across her skin.

 

tzuyu's lips are frozen in shock, then, to jihyo's delight, they start to move along with jihyo's, to a certain rhythm. her lips are plump and sweet, yet they have a faint coppery tang to them, the coppery and salty taste of blood, though tzuyu hadn't been chewing on them.

 

they taste exactly like crystal clear clouds that look like murder.

 

the fog jihyo and tzuyu's breaths make together is blood red,

 

unlike the crystal clear clouds that look like murder tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> all i can say for this is: yikes
> 
> can y'all figure out what happened to tzuyu, or really, what's going on?
> 
> and look, i'm lowkey fed up of all the "WHATS HAPPENING" comments i got on this story on aff, so i'll say it now: IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE CONFUSING. Y'ALL ARE SUPPOSED TO USE YOUR IMAGINATION. Y'ALL ARE SUPPOSED TO INFER WHAT HAPPENS, WHO'S WHO/WHAT.


End file.
